


Infatuated: The Wrong Fleuret

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Noctis doesn't know what he's feeling until Ravus tells him.





	Infatuated: The Wrong Fleuret

**Author's Note:**

> I have an obsession with this pairing and after 2 years I'm finally writing them a shitload of stories. XD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Noctis never really liked the eldest son of house Fleuret. He was arrogant and cold, never interested in anything and always standing on the side. Even then, being his secluded self, he held an air of authority and silent power. It bothered Noctis since he couldn't tell what the other was thinking and of course Ravus never voiced anything he felt out loud unless it was some offensive side comment. 

It bothered Noctis. Or perhaps what bothered him was the fact that he wanted to get under Ravus' skin, wanted to get something out of him that he couldn't possibly obtain. Or how Ravus toyed with his emotions without any regard for how it made Noctis feel. He took every chance he got to poke at Noctis, to press him into small corners and tower over him. 

And Noctis loathed to admit it but there was something between them. It pulled at him, made his skin itch and crawl whenever Ravus looked at him and left his chest feeling constricted when they weren't in each other's presence. He felt enraged, confused and unbelievably frustrated. 

His body lit up when he saw the familiar silver hair from across a room or even the harsh glare that seemed to burn right through him. There was something between them, ever tugging and pulling. Whether it was something of hate or infatuation, Noctis wasn't sure but he knew it to be there. And he was certain Ravus knew it too. 

It drives him crazy not knowing what he was feeling and just spurred his anger towards Ravus. The older prince seemed to revel in Noctis' silent suffering, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his wide mouth. It took all of Noctis' strength to not react to his taunts, especially not in front of a crowd. 

Then suddenly it all stops when he and Luna announce their engagement. 

He barely sees the elder prince and when he does, Ravus refuses to acknowledge him. There's no banter, no teasing, no snark replies and Ravus doesn't even look in Noctis' general direction, he all but ignores the young prince. When he questions Luna about the matter, she brushed it aside gently. 

"He's accepting you. Our kingdoms are uniting and he simply must realise there is no need for any more hostility. I've always told you he'll come around." She smiled happily, patting Noctis' hand affectionately. 

Noctis smiles with a nod but he doesn't believe it. No one changed that quickly and surely avoiding Noctis would not help their situation. He evades everything Noctis throws at him, seems so slip away expertly and dismissed any type of casual conversation. He's as cold and stiff as ever, only speaking when it's necessary, yet even his mother doesn't frown upon it. If he was secluded before, it was beyond seclusion at this point, Noctis thought. 

It carries on for months until Noctis cannot take the frustration any longer. Ravus doesn't attend the dinner night their families arranged two days before the marriage. Did he hate the idea of them being together, and if so why didn't he say anything? Was he just spiteful towards Noctis for no reason or why did he just abruptly stop? Noctis should feel relaxed now that he was no longer receiving rude comments. He felt angry instead. 

It's late at night when he storms towards the familiar doors, knocking softly but urgently. They open moments later, a disinterested look instantly settling on Ravus' stoic face. Noctis wants to punch him. 

"You weren't at dinner."

"I'm surprised you noticed."

"Luna wanted you to be there, will you even be at the wedding or do you just not care?" he bites through his teeth. 

Ravus leaned against the open door, arms crossing over his chest. Noctis couldn't help but look at the line of broad shoulders and muscled arms in the informal white shirt Ravus wore. 

"Lunafreya? Do you suddenly care for her?" 

"_What_?" Noctis is seething," I do care for her. I always have."

Something flashed in Ravus' eyes and for the first time Noctis noticed they were different colours. 

"Then you shouldn't be here." 

Ravus steps back and attempts to shut the door but Noctis slams his hand against it to keep it open. Ravus hissed, eyes glancing outside to the hallway. 

"You are making a raucous." He snapped softly. 

Noctis ignored him, "Answer me, damnit!" 

"What do you want from me?" 

"Why are you doing this? You act like you hate me and then suddenly nothing at all and now you're ignoring everyone."

"I don't ignore anyone, I simply have nothing to say." 

"You had plenty to say before!" 

Something snaps and Ravus grabs hold of Noctis' collar, yanking and throwing him into his room as he pulled the door shut behind them. 

"You're unnecessarily loud!" 

Noctis steadied himself, shoulders pulled into a tight line and fists curled at his sides. 

"And you're unnecessarily an asshole!" 

Ravus' eyes narrowed into slits, his shoulders tense as he regarded the younger prince. 

"You wish for me to explain my behaviour?" 

"Isn't that what I said?" Noctis glared. 

Ravus shook his head, "I reiterate; if you care for Luna, you should not be here." 

"What does that have to do with-" 

"You're in love with me." 

Noctis' face went slack for a moment, taken aback and wholly surprised at the abrupt statement. 

"I'm not-" It comes out weak and he cringes on the inside. 

"I knew you were going to be wed before the two of you were informed. Of course Lunafreya would be ecstatic but you I wasn't sure about. I did my utter best to dissuade your feelings for me, turn them into hatred even, if it meant all your attention would be focused on my darling sister. She was blind to your wandering eyes."

Noctis was biting down on his tongue, unable to think of anything to say as Ravus continued. 

"Yet I am the one that betrayed her the most because even in my attempts to separate the pull between us, I only managed to get swept further up into it." 

Ravus was moving towards Noctis, who stood frozen in the center of the large room. 

"I would find your blazing eyes across any room, you felt it too. Though I assume you weren't certain what it was." 

There was barely an arm's length between them and Ravus closed the gap slowly. 

"Frustration," he reached to touch a strand of hair which lay against Noctis' cheek, "You were frustrated because your body wanted something your mind didn't know about." 

Their breaths were mingling, Noctis' chin raised defiantly with his eyes boring into Ravus' own. 

"Or am I wrong?" He tilted his chin down to look at Noctis. 

Noctis cursed, grabbing onto Ravus' shirt. His fingers curled tightly into the fabric, strong enough to pull it apart if he wanted to. His eyes were wide and uncertain as he kept spewing hissed curses, not pulling Ravus closer but not pushing him away either. 

"You son of a-" 

Ravus went against his own better judgement and threw all of his hard work in the water. His large hands came up to cup Noctis' jaw, fingers pressing behind Noctis's ears to pull him forward and let their lips meet in a harsh kiss. Noctis responded before he even registered it, lips moulding into Ravus' own. The young prince kissed back feverishly, all his anger and frustration flowing into it and the eldest Fleuret lived for it. 

Their teeth knocked against each other, tongues hungrily exploring as they poured every ounce of their emotions into this desperate and hungry kiss. Noctis' hands clawed at Ravus' waist, yanking insistently at his shirt until Ravus separated from him and pulled the infuriating piece of fabric over his head. He tossed it to the side carelessly, enticing eyes falling on Noctis's dark ones. 

Noctis reached up to place his hand on the flat plain of Ravus's chest, fingers splaying open as he drank in the naked and muscled torso. Ravus's skin felt like it was burning him, hot against his hand and begging for more. Ravus however stood completely still, regarding Noctis with steady eyes and even breathing. The Lucian prince's heart was not calm, battering against his ribcage. 

"You don't have to do anything," Ravus said softly, "You can still walk away."

"It's too late for that." Noctis replied hoarsely. 

_He was utterly and hopelessly infatuated. _

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
